


The Nominated Party

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Hate Sex, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: She was up in his space now, starring up at him, daring him to push her away. ‘You’re really gonna leave? Walk out after everything that we’ve done? Everything we’ve achieved?’
Relationships: Kent Davison/Selina Meyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Nominated Party

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT

Kent hauled shirts and pants from their hangars in the closet and hurled them into his suitcase. He slammed the doors shut, stamped across to the chest of drawers, and jerked them open. He grabbed up socks and underwear and threw them into the suitcase.

Bang! Bang! Bang! ‘Kent? Are you in there? Open the fucking door!’

As he turned to the door his upper lip curled. He yanked open the door with so much force that the two secret service guys stood behind Selina Meyer pulled their weapons.

‘Fuck off,’ he said.

‘Excuse me?’ she demanded.

‘One of you tell her,’ Kent said, gesturing at the secret service agents, and then trying to shut the door.

‘You don’t get to close the door on me!’

‘What do you _want_?’ he demanded.

‘I’ll tell you what I don’t want. I don’t want to stand in the fucking corridor screaming at you!’

Kent threw up his arms. ‘Fine.’ He stalked back into his room, not bothering to check if she was following him.

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ she demanded, closing the door. ‘I’m about to accept the nomination.’

He nodded. ‘With Jonah Ryan as your running mate.’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake, this again? You just sat in a room with the man drinking champagne.’ She grabbed his arm. ‘Stop packing!’

‘Don’t touch me,’ he growled.

‘Oh! Oh! Don’t touch you?’ She poked his shoulder. ‘Touched you again! And again!’

He slapped her hand away. ‘Stop it!’

‘Or what?’ she hissed.

‘Or I will _make you._ ’

She was up in his space now, starring up at him, _daring him_ to push her away. ‘You’re really gonna leave? Walk out after everything that we’ve done? Everything we’ve achieved?’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘We haven’t done a single thing to be proud of or achieved anything worth a damn. You’ve prostituted yourself in the pursuit of power that you’ve already mortgaged away. You were a terrible president before and you will be an even worse one now.’

She slapped him.

He let her.

‘If you’re really done, if you’re really gonna walk out of here, out of D.C., out of politics, then fuck me,’ she said.

‘What?’ he asked.

She kicked off her shoes. ‘Don’t gimmie that shocked face.’

‘I _am_ shocked.’

‘We both know this has been a long time coming.’ Selina untied his tie and threw it aside. ‘Why fuck around pretending when we’re never gonna see each other again.’

‘You are a loathsome, narcissistic –’

‘Blah, blah, blah,’ she interrupted, pushing him back towards the bed. ‘I can’t fucking stand you either, but I’ve got better things to do than tell you it.’

Kent unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside. ‘I _cherish_ the thought that I will soon never have to hear your voice ever again.’

Selina peeled off her dress. ‘Good fucking luck with that, I’m the god damn president.’

He slipped out of his pants. ‘And you still don’t know that the only people who care about that are other politicians. I could grab a hundred people outside and none of them could pick you out of a line up.’

She shoved him and he dropped down onto the bed. ‘Do I gotta slap you again?’

‘Thank you for the reminder.’ He grabbed her wrist and pulled her across his lap.

‘Are you fucking kidding?’ she demanded.

‘No.’ He hooked his leg over hers, pinning her down, and pulled back his hand to slap her ass.

She squealed as he slapped her one, twice, three times, and then growled when he swung her up to her feet.

‘What the hell was that? If you’re gonna be rough, then _be rough_. That was fucking nothing!’

‘I didn’t do it for you,’ he sneered.

She pulled back her hand to slap him again. He caught her wrists, threw her onto the bed, and pinned her down.

‘Better,’ she said, writhing under him.

‘Shut the hell up.’

***

Selina stalked along the corridor swinging her hips and snapping her fingers. Then Gary came trotting out of a door to catch up and completely ruined her god damn mood. She hadn’t thought about him the entire time she was in Kent’s room.

‘This is so exciting!’ Gary said, beaming ear to ear. ‘You deserve this _so much_.’

She tried to return his smile. ‘Yeah, yeah I do.’

‘Are you okay?’ he asked. ‘What’s wrong? Do you need a banana?’

She licked her lips. ‘I am a little… tired, yeah.’

‘I’ll fetch you a banana,’ he promised. ‘I’ll be so quick you won’t even know I’m gone.’

‘Great,’ she muttered.

***

Selina chewed her thumb as she prowled around her suite. She could still hear drunken cheering from the floor before. Fucking staffers. It was all right for them. They could do whatever the hell they wanted. It wasn’t a real job. Not like being a politician. Staffers just accumulated people doing actual work. Like her.

‘So, where has Catherine gone?’

‘She’s en-route to the townhouse,’ one of her secret service guys said.

Fucking typical of her going off in a strop like that.

‘Would ya make me a sandwich or something?’ Selina asked. ‘I could eat a fucking horse. God, I’ve got all this… energy I need to burn off. Hey, is Kent Davison still in the building?’

They exchanged glances. ‘We have no knowledge of what Mr Davison is doing.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, okay, you don’t have anyone with him, but you could like… find his phone. Right? Go do that.’

‘Legally…’

‘I’m the fucking president! Go find that asshole before he leaves the state and bring him back here!’ she bellowed. ‘Or do you want to be transferred to work security Guantanamo Bay?’

***

Context defines consequence. If Kent had been heading out of the hotel he would’ve been annoyed. If he had been already on the freeway then he would have been infuriated. But he was stuck in a massive traffic jam and therefore he was only mildly irritated.

Later, he would be annoyed.

He didn’t immediately notice the police officers walking through the stalled traffic. When he _did_ notice them, it didn’t occur to him that it had anything to do with him. Not until they began to converge on his uber.

He’d been listening to the news of Gary’s arrest. As he watched the police converge on his uber, he began the legal stock-checking generally experienced by people in this situation. The difference was, of course, that for all he knew Selina had pinned some unknown crime on him as well.

By the time the first officer tapped on Kent’s window, Kent was already talking to his lawyer.

***

He looked angrier than she’d ever seen him. Angrier even than when she decided about Jonah.

It was hot as fuck.

‘Who the hell do you think you are?’ he thundered.

‘The god damn President of the United States. The leader of the Free World!’

‘You’re a spoiled brat in the thrall of China!’

She punched his shoulder. Hard.

He slapped her. Open handed. Almost gentle. An insult.

She had fistfuls of his hair. He had handfuls of her ass.

Bang! Bang! ‘Ma’am are you okay?’

‘Fuck off!’

She heard her dress rip as it was yanked over her head. Felt his fingers biting into her arm as he dragged her over to the bed.

‘A real man would fuck me on the floor,’ she panted.

‘A real woman wouldn’t want this,’ he growled. He threw her face down on the bed and planted his knee in her back.

‘Hey! What the fuck are you doing?’

He stuffed warm cloth into her mouth and secured it with a strip of her dress. He tied her wrists together and turned her over.

‘I am sick of hearing you talk, so shut the fuck up.’

***

She knew that she had overslept when she woke up in bright sunshine. Crap. Where the hell was Gary with her –

Oh. Yeah. Fuck. Well, the first point of business was gonna be a replacement.

Selina rolled onto her back. Jesus. Everything ached. She hadn’t been drunk last night, had she?

She tried to stretch out, wincing at the pain in her shoulders and back. As she looked up at her arms, she noticed the bruises circling her forearm. That asshole.

Where the hell was he anyway?

Selina sat up, regretted it, and looked around the room. Furniture knocked over. Clothes strewn around. One of her shoes was lodged in the light fitting. The mini bar door was hanging open at a perilous angle.

No male clothes. No male shoes. No male.

Selina slid out of bed. Ow. Ow. Ow. She edged to the dresser and looked in mirror. The front was… okay. No visible sign of the soreness in her scalp where he’d grabbed her hair. She turned around and looked over her shoulder.

Ugh. No backless dresses for the foreseeable future. Not unless she wanted to explain that sometimes when a man and a woman hate each other very much they have really aggressive fun with his belt.

There was a tap on the door. ‘Ma’am, Mr Quinn is here.’

She found a gown in the wreckage of the room, pulled it on, and tiptoed to the door. ‘What?’

Keith Quinn gave her one of those too polite smiles. ‘You have meetings Ma’am.’

‘Right. Fuck.’ She pushed back her hair. ‘Hey, I don’t suppose Kent is out there is he?’

The smile hitched slightly. ‘No, Ma’am, he left a few hours ago.’

‘Oh.’ It was probably for the best. She couldn’t go doing _that_ every night. She wouldn’t survive her term.

‘If everything okay, Ma’am?’ he prompted.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ she said. ‘I finally did something I’ve been thinking about for _years._ ’

His brow wrinkled in faux sympathy. ‘Was it not what you were expecting?’

She snorted. ‘Not in the least.’

‘I hope you’re not too disappointed,’ he cooed.

‘Jeez, learn to read the room,’ she said. ‘The only disappointment is that I waited so damn long and now it’s done.’ She slammed the door in his face and looked at the wreckage of her room. ‘Shit.’

The End


End file.
